


Trick 'r' Treat

by thatfire



Series: standing in light exhumed [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Shameless Marvel References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl dressed as Black Widow reaches into the bucket and stares at Stiles.</p>
<p>“I’m not adorable.” She says, voice sounding too serious for her size. “I have a gun.” She waves the plastic handgun in her hand, before stepping back.</p>
<p>Stiles gapes for a few moments, then shakes himself and crouches down in front of her. </p>
<p>“You know, I think you deserve more candy and it’s got nothing to do with the fact I’m a little scared of you right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick 'r' Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My Second (and last) fic for the give-away i did across on tumblr. For [Krissie](http://caspookiel.tumblr.com/), who asked for Stiles/Derek no smut :)  
> Hope you like it lovely! <3

Stiles kicks the cupboard door shut and picks up the bucket full of candy, humming absently as he pads through to the living room where Derek’s sprawled out on the sofa, sock covered toes wiggled under the cushion, head resting on one arm while the other lazily rests on his stomach.

 

He places the bucket onto the low table in front of the sofa, stealing a few gummy snakes before plopping down across Derek’s lap, grinning when he lets out an exaggerated ‘oof’ noise, even as his arm moves to curl around Stiles’ waist.

 

“Can we start the film now?” Derek asks, tugging at Stiles until he curls half on him.

 

Stiles hums and reaches for the remote and presses play, curling further into Derek as the opening screen starts up, and the first splash of blood spreads across the TV.

 

\--

 

 

The doorbell doesn’t ring for the first time until they’re onto the second film, and Stiles grumbles sleepily, clambering over Derek with knobbly knees and elbows, picking up the bucket of candy on his way to the front door.

 

He quickly pulls on the plastic Batman mask he left besides the door, before pulling it open, letting out a quiet “oo” sound at the sight of the 4 kids standing on his porch. There’s a girl dressed as Black Widow and a boy as Captain America, and behind them, there’s a younger girl dressed up as Jack Skellington holding hands with another little girl dressed as Sally.

 

“Trick or Treat!” They all chorus, smiling up at him.

 

“Don’t you all look adorable.” Stiles says, grinning. He holds the bucket of candy out in front of him, and lets each of the kids pick out a handful of sweets.

 

The girl dressed as Black Widow reaches into the bucket and stares at Stiles.

 

“I’m not adorable.” She says, voice sounding too serious for her size. “I have a gun.” She waves the plastic handgun in her hand, before stepping back.

 

Stiles gapes for a few moments, then shakes himself and crouches down in front of her.

 

“You know, I think you deserve more candy and it’s got nothing to do with the fact I’m a little scared of you right now.”

 

He hears Derek laughing from inside as he hands out more candy to all the kids before waving them all off as they walk back to one of their parents, little Black Widow preening as she leans in closer to inspect Captain America’s candy bag.

 

Stiles grins and shuts the door, pulling off the mask and putting it back near the door, along with the bucket of candy before going back to the living room.

 

“Getting scared of a 5 year old Stiles, really?” Derek’s lips are curled up at the corners, but his eyes are wide and soft as Stiles steps closer.

 

“Shut up, she was more of a 7 year old actually.”

 

Derek huffs a laugh and pulls Stiles down onto his lap, hands sliding up and underneath his t-shirt, before he leans in and kisses the side of Stiles’ mouth.

 

“Tease.” Stiles mumbles, as Derek kisses down his neck, bites lightly at where his neck meets shoulder before moving back up to his jaw, sucking at the hinge.

 

“Only if I don’t plan on following through.” Derek murmurs against the wet skin, hips rocking up slightly.

 

Stiles just leans in to capture Derek’s mouth in a kiss when the doorbell rings again.

 

“Dammit.” He says, burying his face in Derek’s chest.

 

“We can carry on when you get back.” Derek sounds completely unaffected, but Stiles can see the flush high on his cheeks.

 

“You’re answering the door next time.” Stiles grunts, sitting up and stretching his back, before dragging himself to the door.

 

\--

 

The third film is playing forgotten in the background, some cheap slasher horror film with too much fake blood and high-pitched screaming, Stiles can’t even remember the name of it.

 

Derek is resting on his elbows above him, arms either side of his head and his hips cradled between Stiles’ thighs, Stiles’ hands keep running through the soft hairs at his nape, thumbs stroking at his cheeks before he pulls him back down for a kiss, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip until its red and swollen.

 

“Who’s the tease now?” Derek whispers against Stiles’ mouth, lowering his hips slightly before lifting them back up when Stiles tries to rock against him.

 

“Less talking more kissing.”

 

Derek grins and kisses Stiles, nips at Stiles’ plush top lip, licking into his mouth when he gasps, swallowing up the sound.

 

Stiles hums, happy and warm, pulls Derek down until he’s resting fully against him.

 

“Want you.” Stiles breathes, strokes his hands down Derek’s back, rucking up his t-shirt until his palms curl against soft skin.

 

Derek rocks down once, before leaning back, “Where’s the-“

 

Stiles has to bite his lip to stop from laughing as the doorbell rings, and Derek’s face drops, brows drooping into a scowl.

 

“It’s your turn.” He says, letting out a screech when Derek pinches at his bare side.

 

“Don’t move.” Derek lifts himself up from the sofa and pulls his shirt back into place, tries to cool himself down, before he walks through to the front door.

 

“Be nice Derek!” Stiles shouts, wiggling until he’s comfortable.

 

Derek groans and lets his fangs drop and his sideburns grow, clawed fingers curling around the candy bucket before he opens the door.

 

“Trick or Treat!” Two small boys shout, they can’t be older than 6, and Derek thinks he should feel a little bad about the way their eyes widen and the slight smell of fear starts rolling off of them.

 

He crouches down to their height, and holds out the bucket of candy. They both stare for a moment, before the little boy dressed as Harry Potter reaches forward, and grabs a handful of candy.

 

The other boy, dressed up as Thor doesn’t move until his friend nudges him and he hesitantly steps forward.

 

“That’s a real cool costume sir.” He whispers, taking a fistful of candy himself and stepping backwards again.

 

“Not as cool as yours though.” Derek says back, grinning so his full fangs show, letting his eyes flash a little.

 

Little Thor’s mouth drops open, a small squeak escaping him, before he lets out a hurried ‘thank you’ and grabs his friend, turning and running down from the porch.

 

Derek hears the boy dressed as Harry Potter quickly telling his mum about the ‘super cool werewolf’ he just saw, while Thor mumbles about how he _was_ cool but super scary and he’s not sure he likes werewolves anymore.

 

Derek shuts the door behind him, letting his fangs and claws fade back, dropping the mostly empty candy bucket next to the door and going back to the living.

 

“You know, I may have been scared _of_ little kids, but at least I didn’t make them run away.” Stiles says as soon as he enters.

 

Derek huffs and drops himself against Stiles’ legs, twisting until he’s stretched over him again.

 

“What about you?” He asks, nudges their noses together and kisses him lightly.

 

“Hmm?” Stiles murmurs, fingers going to Derek’s hips.

 

“Going to run away?”

 

Stiles curls his leg around Derek’s thigh and flips them, grinning down at Derek, “I think I could be convinced not to.”


End file.
